Untold Story
by little-ms-marilyn
Summary: What if before Tatia there was someone else Elijah loved? Someone that came many years before her. This is the story of Esmeralda Belmonté, a girl who's story has been kept in the shadows, until now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries nor it's characters. If I did, the whole show would be about Klaroline and Haley would not be pregnant. **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

I could still remember the day I met my one true love, the man I knew I was going to marry one day, Elijah Mikaelson. I was just 6yrs. old when our families became acquainted after my father Aarón, and mother Analia moved from the old world to the new world after hearing of a land where everyone was strong and healthy when I was 2 years of age; I instantly got along with all the Mikaelson siblings: Elijah, who was the same age as me was also born in the same month, day, and year as me, and Finn who was two years younger. Elijah was the first to speak when we met due to my shyness, "Hey", he said, "I'm Elijah, what's your name?" "My Name is Esmeralda," I said with my Spanish accent, he then pulled me into his arms and gave me a huge hug "we will be great friends, I promise." he whispered into my ear. "Esmeralda!" I heard my mother and father call out to me, "come and meet Elijah and Finn's parents, these are Mikael and Esther," my father said " it's a pleasure to meet you both" I replied "well aren't you pretty little thing," said Esther smiling to me while hugging me; at the age of 6 I was already considered a great beauty, a younger image of my mother, with long wavy dark brown hair that flowed down my back, a slim body with curves, skin the color of light olive which was also very smooth, and large almond-shaped eyes that were a brown so dark you could hardly see the black pupils with long, thick dark lashes, perfectly sculpted eye-brows, roller coaster lips, and a straight ideal nose, Esther truly believed I was the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen.

Mikael was a bit more formal just saying "hello young Esmeralda, I am glad you've become friends so quickly with my children." Looking back to Elijah, I replied "so am I sir", please call me Mikael and call my wife Esther little one he said smiling at me " yes Mikael" I said before turning back to Elijah, he was very handsome, I could see that he was tall for his age with a chiseled face, broad tapered shoulders, light, sun-kissed skin, wavy, black hair that fell to his shoulders, immensely, dark brown hooded eyes that were darker than mine even, with long lashes, perfectly sculpted eye-brows, a straight ideal nose, and strong border lips. His father Mikael had shoulder length blonde wavy hair, and face that resembled Elijah's except Mikael had blue eyes, Esther had long blond flowing hair with brown eyes and a beautiful face structure, she was also with child. Aarón my father had hair the same exact color and type as me and my and mother with green eyes, and an olive skin tone, a chiseled face, and broad shoulders. Finn was beautiful looking boy with brown eyes, brown hair and light sun-kissed skin. He looked so much like his brother, Elijah, whom I knew was going to be huge part of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries nor it's characters. If I did Elijah would be naked all the time ;) Thanks to busybeekisses19 for the follow! **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_(months later)_

I was running in the open fields with Elijah chasing after me we were both laughing as he reached me and pulled me into him "Caught you" he said into my ear, I giggled and freed myself out of his grasp, as I ran I tripped over a stone and badly cut my knee I screamed out in pain and Elijah rushed to my side, he saw my tear stricken face and fell to his knees in front of me ripping a piece of his shirt to cover my wound with, "I'm so sorry Esmeralda, this is all my fault" he said " no" I replied, "we could have never guessed there was a stone there" Elijah looked into my eyes and said, " I swear to you that I will protect from everything always and forever" I smiled and hugged him and he helped me get up. Elijah carried me back to the village, "_Esmeralda! Que paso" _my mother said as she saw us approaching our hut. "_No se preocupé, mama,todoesta bien" _I replied as we reached her, "I was running and fell over a stone, luckily Elijah was with me and helped me" _"Muchas gracias Elijah"_ replied Analia, my mother, hugging the young boy, "It's nothing really I'll always help Esmeralda, she is my greatest friend" replied he. As Elijah left, me and my mother went into the hut my father had built for us, she quickly tended to my wound. "You and Elijah have grown really close this past 10 months, have you not?" my mama asked "yes mama" I replied "and what do you think of him, _te parece guapo?" _"_si mama, _I think he is very handsome" I said looking down to my hands which were in my laps, my cheeks burning red. My mama smiled and picked my face up with her finger, "it is okay to think that of him _Mija," _she told me smiling down to me, My papa waked in shortly rushing to my side after seeing the wound on my knee, "_hija que te paso?" _he asked " I fell down papa" I replied "luckily Elijah was there and he carried back home" "yes" he sad, I am glad you and him get along so well".

_(9 years later) _

nine years had passed and Esther and Mikael had 3 more children, Niklaus, Kol, and Rebekah. Elijah and me were now both 15 yrs. old, Finn was 13, Niklaus was 9, Kol was 5, and Rebekah was just 3 yrs. old. All the Mikaelson were children were beautiful. Elijah had grown into am extremely handsome young man with a muscular body and long hair, Finn was also good looking with hair reaching his chest and a soft gentle look in his eyes, Niklaus was a curly haired blond with blue mischievous eyes, red lips, and white skin, Kol was a young boy who already at the age of 5 had many admirers, young Rebekah at the age of 3 had beautiful blond hair, piercing blue eyes and white skin. In the 9yrs. that had passed, I had grown into extremely beautiful young women, or so I was told, many men wanted to marry me, and time after time I had refused them all. The only man I loved was Elijah. "Esmeralda," I heard Elijah call out to me, _"si, Elijah" _I responded back. "Would you please come with me to the hills just outside of the village, there is something important I must tell you." He said, "Of course Elijah, I will just tell my father, so he does not worry," I said "Yes, of course I will be waiting for you here." he replied. How strange, I thought to myself, as I walked away to find my father, Elijah seemed so nervous. I found my father and said, "_Papa, voy con Elijah por un tiempo,_ we will be in the hills just outside the village if you need us." "Thank you for telling me Esmeralda, you may go now." I kissed his check and left with Elijah. We had been in the hills for 20 minutes, lying down looking up into the clear blue sky when out of nowhere Elijah sat up and said to me "Esmeralda, I love you, I have loved you a long time now, I do not know how it happened but it did and I hope so much you feel the same for me " I shyly, but eagerly sat up and responded by kissing his lips so gently and loving, pulling back, I said, " I love you as well, I always have, since the first day I met you, the love I feel for you is like oxygen, I need it to live, and you don't know how glad I am that you feel the same," slowly Elijah bent down and kissed my lips with so much love and force I thought I was going to melt into his arms. He stopped the kiss and pressed his forehead to mine and said, " I love you so much, I would go mad if something ever happened to you, you are my reason to live, I am so glad you feel the same as I do. I, shyly but determined, wrapped my legs around his waist and put my hands on the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it on the ground, he looked stunned by my actions, but his eyes were full of so much passion that I bent down and gave him a kiss full of love and desire, I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pushed his face towards mine, I felt him put a hand to my back and push my body to his. We were so lost in each other that we didn't see my father approaching, "_ESMERALDA BELMONTE! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!"_ I instantly disengaged myself from Elijah and ran to my father, when I reached him, I was received with a blow to the face that knocked me to the ground, I stared at him, shocked, with my hand on my stinging cheek and tears rolling down my face, never in my life had my father hit me. Elijah came running towards us, putting his shirt back on, when he saw what my father did, "Aarón, HOW COULD YOU?! Esmeralda is the sweetest, most pure person I have ever met, how could you strike her?!" I saw Elijah raise his fist into the air "Elijah, NO!" I screamed but it was too late, he struck my father, hard, causing him to fall over. I stared at them, stunned, with what Elijah had done. "Aarón, I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I was you hit Esmeralda and I was blinded with rage, I could not just sta..." Elijah did not get to finish his sentence because at that very moment my father struck him so hard he was bleeding from his nose and said "_Tu no me dices como corregir a mi hija!. _As he was about to hit him again I yelled, _"papa, porfavor, no lo lastime, le ruego, yo lo amo, LO AMO!" _I screamed at the top of my lungs, my papa stopped with his fist raised in the air looking at me then at Elijah and back to me again. He looked stunned by my revelation, he put his hands down and walked towards me, I back down, thinking he was going to strike me again but I gathered enough courage to say, "Se_ que lo que estaba haciendo con Elijah esta mal, pero yo lo amo papa,_I love him," I understand that you are no longer a small child, you are a grown women who is ready to be wed and start her own family, but that is NO REASON FOR YOU TO ACT LIKE A WHORE! Said my father, I looked at, stunned, he then walked to Elijah, who was looking at us silently, "Aarón, I am sorry, but you have no right to all Esmeralda that" Elijah said, I know that I should have never struck you, it's just that when I saw you hit Esmeralda I was blinded with rage and anger, I could not control myself." "Do you love my daughter, Elijah?" my father asked him, suddenly, "yes, I do, I love her more than my own life, I would die for her, if such an occasion should occur." replied Elijah "I must go. I want you and Esmeralda to wait for me at your home Elijah" said my father. As we saw him walk away, I asked "what do you think he is going to tell them Elijah," I do not know" he replied "it looked like he was thinking of something important before he left us." "Whatever it is, I hope it is not bad."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries nor it's characters. Shout out to skmcrae for the follow! Sorry It's so short, and I have not updated in a while, I've had finals all this week, and did not get any sleep for two days! Hopefully after Friday, I will post more ****regularly. **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

_**(Aarón's POV)**_

I got to the hut I had build, for my family and I, quickly going inside, I called out to my wife _"Analia, donde estas mujer? Tengo que contarte algo importante." Analia_ came out from our room and said to me _"que paso Aarón,_ why do you have a bruise on your mouth?" It is nothing" I said, "Analia I must speak to you about our daughter." _"Esmerlda, es que le a pasado algo?!"_"No," I said, "Esmeralda is fine, but, I went looking for her, to ask her for some help with something and," hesitated looking into my wife's face, " I caught her and Elijah in a very passionate embrace, in the hills just outside the village." "Ohh," said my wife, putting a hand on her chest as she fell into a chair nearby, " What were they doing?" she asked me, with a shaky voice, "They were in a very heated embrace, Elijah did not have his shirt on. Esmeralda's legs were wrapped around his waist and she had one hand around his neck while the other was grabbing a lock of his hair, pushing his face closer to his, and Elijah had his hands on her neck and back pushing her body closer to his." "_Dios mio,"_said Analia "Luckily I got there before they did something else." I replied. "Analia, I must tell you something," I said, "Tell me Aarón, what is it?" "When I saw Elijah and Esmeralda together that way, I was so angry that I…. I hit her Analia, I struck our daughter. I hit her so hard she fell to the floor, grabbing the left side of her face with tears rolling down her face. That is not even the worst of it, when Elijah saw what I had done, he rushed toward us putting his shirt back on and screaming at me for hitting her, he was so full of anger and rage that he hit me, making me, too, fall to the ground. I was so angry, who was this boy to hit me and tell me how to educate my daughter, and I got up quickly and did not even let him finish apologizing to me before I struck him in the jaw, making him bleed." I stared at my wife, waiting for her to say something, "Aarón how could you? I know that what they were doing was wrong, but violence is never the answer." "Yes, I know I hit Evangelina for the first time ever, I had never hit her but that is what she deserved. You should have seen her, she was crying, and she looked so scared and terrified of me, I went to her and she backed away from me, but I had to do it, _no dejare que mi hija se comporte como una ramera."_ I replied. "_**Esmeralda no es NINGUNA ramera,**__y por supesto, que tenia miedo,_you have never struck or even yelled at her. The important thing is that you arrived before Elijah and Esmeralda did something that would forever disgrace her." "That is what I want to talk to you about Analia, Esmeralda and Elijah confessed to me that they love each other." I watched my wife's face and saw that she was not surprised by what I told her. "Why do you not seem surprised, Analia?" I asked her, "I do not seem surprised because I have suspected it for a very long time, ever since Elijah carried Esmeralda all the way back home when she scraped her knee, actually." I looked at her, shocked, and said, "and you did not think that was important for me to know? Do you not see Analia, _si yo no hubiera llegadaa tiempo ,_Esmeralda would have been disgraced_,_we have to do something, and I know exactly what it is." I looked at my wife and said, "quickly, go get ready, we are going to talk with Mikeal and Esther."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries nor it's characters. Sorry for not updating fast, I have MAJOR writers block. :/**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

_**(The Mikaelson home/Aaróns POV)**_

When we reached the Mikaelson home, we noticed that Elijah and Esmeralda were there, perfect I thought, as I approached Mikael and Esther, "_Buenas tardes, Mikael, Esther, _Analia and I have come to discuss something of great importance with the both of you, may we come in?" I said, "Of course, come in; Elijah, Esmeralda, why don't you two step outside while we talk" said Mikael. "No Mikael, please, let them stay, what I have come to tell you concerns them both." I saw Elijah and Esmeralda grow pale. "May we sit?" I asked Mikael, "yes, of course" he said, "would you like anything to drink," asked Esther, " No Esther, _gracias_," I said as Analia and I took our seats, "what we came to talk to you both is something that must be said, now." "Then go on, Aarón, please tell us" said Esther, "very well then," I said, "As you both know, today Elijah and Esmeralda went off to the hills together," "but what is so important about that? They always go together." Asked Mikael, "It is important," I said, "because today, as I went looking for Esmeralda, I caught her and Elijah in a very passionate embrace" I saw Esther and Mikael's face grow serious. "What were they doing?" asked Mikael trying very hard to control the anger in his voice, "When I reached them, Elijah had his shirt off, and, it embarrasses me greatly to say this but, Esmeralda had her legs wrapped around his waist, they were in a very passionate kiss, my daughter had her hands in his hair pushing his face to hers, while Elijah had his hands on her back and neck, pushing her body towards his." I said. I saw Mikael rise from his seat and go to Elijah and said, "ELIJAH, WHAT HAVE YOU TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"he said in a strained voice. Elijah had his head down and said nothing, "QUICKLY BOY, BEFORE I STRIKE YOU!**"** yelled Mikael I stood up and walked towards them, "Hitting him will not be necessary, Mikael. You see after I caught them, they confessed to me that they love each other, that they have loved each other for a very long time know, and seeing how if someone else would have found them, Esmeralda would have been disgraced, I am here to** DEMAND** that Elijah** MARRY** Esmeralda".


	5. Chapter 5

**__****Disclimer: I own not one single part of The Vampire Diaries. **

**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! My laptop broke and I had to send it away to get fixed and I started school again(senior year! whoop whoop!) Again I apologize for the delay, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**_(Evangelina's POV)_**

****"I am here to DEMAND that Elijah_ MARRY_ Evangelina." Said my father. When I heard this, I gasped out of surprise, marry Elijah, I thought, to be his wife, I got up and ran to Elijah my eyes bright with happiness, "Elijah" I managed to say as I grabbed his arms, he looked so happy, his eyes shining and his lips pulled up into a smile. "It would be great honors to have Evangelina join our family, Aarón," said Mikeal, "_Papa_" I said, _"estas hablando en serio,_ am I really to marry Elijah?" I asked him with eagerness "_Si_, Evangelina" he told me "_gracias, papa, muchas gracias," _I said to him as I hugged him. He did not return the hug and instead pulled me away from him and said, "No, Evangelina, do not thank me, I am not doing this to make you happy, I am doing this so you will not be branded a whore." My father told me, with a cold look in his eyes. I stared at my father with tears brimming my eyes, I never thought my father would address me in such a way in public, my mother stood from her seat and said, "Aarón, how dare you speak to our daughter in such a way?" "I speak to her, in this way, Analia, because that is what she is, a whore, who allows herself to be fondled by the first boy that talks sweetly to her." I was crying by the time my father finished, never in his life had he talked to me in such a way, I ran out the door, I saw Elijah starting to follow but I heard Mikeal say, "No Elijah, you will not follow her," "but father," said Elijah "No boy, you will stay here at that is that." I ran towards all the way back home, I got my room and locked myself inside. My father hates me, I thought, he thinks me a whore, my own father, the person who is supposed to love me regardless of anything. I stayed in my room, crying, when suddenly I heard the voices of my parents walking into our home. "Evangelina," I heard my mother call out to me, I cleared my throat and said, "_Estoy en mi cuarto, mama_" seconds later, my mother was in my room. "Evangelina," my mama said, "_mija,_do not cry, your father will come around, he is just angry right now, give him time to get over it, now dry your tears, I have news about your engagement." At the sound of those words, I instantly got happy and said to her, "What is the news _mama_, please tell me" "We will have a dinner in 2 weeks time, in which the rest of the village would be invited, during that dinner, Mikeal and your father will announce your engagement to Elijah. You will wed 2 months and 2 weeks after your 16th birthday, do you understand?" A year, I thought to myself, when my mother told me this, I am going to have to wait a **_year_** to marry the love of my life. "_Me parece perfecto mama" _I said "_Bueno Evangelina_, then we must begin to prepare everything, we have to make the gown you will wear the night of your engagement, _Dios mio espero que 2 semans sean suficientes," _said my mother "How do you want the dress you will wear to the dinner to be Evangelina" she asked, "Something simple yet beautiful" I replied "A red and gold color, perhaps? "Of course _mija,_ and that color will suit you lovely." My mother said, smiling to me, "Evangelina, you have no idea how much you mean to me, you are the only daughter I have, it hurts me so to think that I will lose you." "_Mama, _you will not lose me, I will always be with you no matter what, I am sure Elijah will not mind you going to our home or me coming here to visit you." I said. "Yes, I am sure he will not, Elijah is a wonderful boy, Evangelina there is something I must ask you, and I beg you to please answer me with the truth." My mother said, suddenly growing nervous. I looked her in the eyes and said, "Tell me _mama_, whatever it is, I swear I will answer with nothing but the truth." My mother looked at me nervously and asked me "Evangelina, have you and Elijah done anything else together?" I looked at her, confused, "What do you mean mother?"I asked, "What I am asking you Evangelina is if you and Elijah have been together, intimately." I felt my face burn bright red as I realized what she had just asked me, "No_ mama_ I said, me and Elijah have never been together in that way, today was the first time we even shared a kiss." I replied. She looked at me with relief in her eyes. "I am so glad to hear that Evangelina" said my mother while caressing my face. _"Bueno, ya es tarde, _goodnight Evangelina, I hope you sleep well" said my mother as she got up to leave. _"Buenas noches mama"_ I replied back. She left my room and I got up to change into my white sleeping chemise that my father hated because it only reached just above my knees and had no sleeves but thick straps. As I blew my candles out and crawled into my bed I thought of the kiss I shared with Elijah. It was so passionate and loving at the same time, I did not want to stop it, I had made a bold move when I took his shirt off and wrapped my legs around his waist, but I was just so full of desire for him. I remember how his muscled chest felt beneath my hands and how he pushed my body closer to his, I know that if my father would not have gotten there at the moment he did, I am certain that something would have happened between me and Elijah. I knew I loved him with every part of my body and soul that I would do anything for him no matter what it was. I do not know when my feelings of friendship turned into romantic feelings, it just happened, but I knew that it was real love, not just a childhood thing that would erase. This was real, it was pure and it would last forever. I quickly fell asleep after that and dram of the life I would have with Elijah, full of children that we would watch grow, as me and Elijah grew old together, and then later watch our own grandchildren run around the fields. It was a life I was eager to get started.


End file.
